fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fane of the Trollantula
'''Fane of the Trollantula '''is the third episode from the first Season of The Pussycats. Summary Team Pussycat faces a rabid Valerie Solanas cult from California. Plot The episode begins with the scene when Valerie Solanas attempted to assassinate Andy Warhol on the June 3rd, 1968. She did not succeed and wound up in a prison. Back in modern times, Stanisław Zaleski invites Penelope Pussycat and Mona Pussycat to a newly-opened restaurant in Los Angeles named "Solanas's Finest". The restaurant personnel refuses to serve Stan because "he is male and they do not serve individuals from his homeland". Penny's and Mona's appearance also causes hostilities from the restaurant personnel, since it turns out that they consider any blue-eyed blonde taller than 5 feet as an enemy. Continual violations of the Godwin Law performed by the restaurant personnel cause the heroes (and the majority of the customers) to leave. Naturally without leaving a tip. Stan decides to make dinner at home, showing off his cooking skills. As can be predicted, the restaurant generates less profit than it could, due to their customer policy. Several food intoxication incidents occur in the same restaurant, yet the local authorities do not agree to close it down. Penelope and Mona decide to look after the case, with the help of Delilah Pussycat, Kitty diVono, and Callista Briggs. The field team is composed of female members only to sneak past the restaurant without suspicion. Five females together do not attract unwanted attention in the "Solanas's Finest" - nobody from the personnel recognized Penelope nor Mona. The cellar of the restaurant turns out to be a hidden temple of Valerie Solanas, where her cultists perform hideous rituals. The subterranean level of the restaurant has apparently been maintained without diligence since the walls are covered with cracks, a thick layer of dust and spider webs. The place itself is damp and grimy and smells unpleasant. The heroines encounter an ongoing ceremony led by Dusk the Ogre Queen, who is hoping to summon her idol Solanas back from the dead by burning stenching substances inside a deep bowl, chanting rude songs and burping aloud. A bald human male dressed in dirty clothes bangs on the drum with his fists, and his mouth filled with froth. Another man lies atop the altar, motionless. The odour of paint thinner in the room indicates, that the ceremony participants must have been sniffing that substance as a part of their hideous ritual. Penelope realizes that the paralyzed man is supposed to be an offering to Valerie Solanas. Before Dusk attempts to tear the offering apart, The ceremony is interrupted with gunfire from pistols. Penelope and Mona hit Dusk with their .45 ACP pistols, while Delilah, Kitty, and Callista keep the cultists at bay, peppering them with pistols. Dusk receives two headshots right in her forehead from Pussycats' pistols and the cultist resistance breaks once they are all neutralized. The chained man, who was supposed to be an offering for Valerie Solanas, turns out to be one of those idealistic people, who wanted to bring utopian equality into the real world and wound up as bloody sacrifices to their own ideas. Stan and Ian armed with Walther PPK pistols join the heroines, having managed to break through the Solanas cultists on higher levels of their dungeon. After destroying the altar with crowbars, Team Pussycat leave the disgruntled offering in the temple and return to safety. Shortly after their withdrawal, Alt-Right mobsters assault the temple of Solanas, finding only dead enemies, shattered altar, one crazy man and not much else. Before they manage to interrogate the man they found, they are surrounded by the Californian Police and wind up accused of killing people in a gunfight, despite they are not carrying any firearms. Characters Team Pussycat * Penelope Pussycat * Mona Pussycat * Stanisław Zaleski * Delilah Pussycat * Kitty diVono * Ian Zaleski * Callista Briggs The Valerie Solanas Cult * Dusk the Ogre Queen * the Solanas cultists * the chained man Other * The alt-right mob Trivia * This is one of those episodes, where the Comintern members are not directly involved in the plot. * Despite Valerie Solanas's hatred towards the males, there are also male cultists led by Dusk the Ogre Queen. Those individuals fell so low, that they are willing to sacrifice themselves for the cult's purposes. Category:The Pussycats Category:Episodes Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Under construction